


Alexander

by That_phan_who_writes_stuff



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: Angsy, Future, Immortality, M/M, Sad, greiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:19:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_phan_who_writes_stuff/pseuds/That_phan_who_writes_stuff
Summary: It had been years, decades, centuries. But you can’t forget someone you loved.





	Alexander

_”You and me... we always seem to find our way back to each other.”_

 

 Sometimes Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn seemed distant.

He didn’t like people named Alexander.

He didn’t like Shadowhunters with the deflect rune on their neck.

He didn’t like Marcus Lightwood, a descendant of the famous Isabelle who was said to have beautiful hazel eyes.

He didn’t like archers.

Everyone assumed that this mysterious Alexander was an old enemy of his. They assumed that he had hurt Magnus. They were only partly correct. 

A shadowhunter who carried the Lightwood name had abandoned his lover for demon venom that coursed through his veins and took him to a place where no magic could find him.

After that, the High Warlock of Brooklyn wasn’t seen for many years. Hiding in an abandoned warlock’s mansion in the countryside didn’t ease the pain. If anything, the ache of knowing that he had lost two of the people he loved most was almost unbearable.

Still, he kept going. He eventually moved back to Brooklyn, no matter how painful seeing the empty loft was. He started helping the Clave again, albeit grudgingly. He even found a lover in a mundane named Elizabeth. He was devoted to her, but not in the same way he and Alexander had been devoted to each other.

No matter how happy the girl made him feel, he would always remember the shadowhunter. 

The boy with hazel eyes who was afraid of being rejected.

The archer who held the warlock on his worst nights, when the memories and the nightmares wouldn’t let him sleep.

The shadowhunter, who always protected his family, who died leading a demon away from his sister who had a broken leg.

Alexander had hurt Magnus, more than any enemy ever could. Because a broken heart is _always_ more painful than a broken body.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I hate myself. Anyways, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
